This invention relates to the prediction and detection of conflicts and errors in a collaborative operational environment, and more particularly to improved conflict and error prediction and detection (CEPD) systems and methods employing prognostics and diagnostics.
Error detection is a fundamental challenge in a wide range of enterprises including systems employed in manufacturing, production, supply, and in service industries. It can be critical to the proper operation of distributed systems that require collaboration among multiple participants among whom errors are unavoidable. Extensive research has been devoted to the problem, and yet all known models, methodologies, algorithms, protocols and tools are lacking in one respect or another, and even basic concepts relating to the proper approach for different systems/networks are not well understood.
This patent specification is organized in chapters, two of which (Chapters 1 and 3) include further background information. While some related research and other work are discussed, the work discussed is not necessarily prior art, and the discussion itself does not constitute prior art and is not to be construed as an admission of prior art.